The King's Dancer
by Ninnia
Summary: A young dancer catches the eye of a visiting King and his past comes back to see him. Sinbad tries to get his dancer back but many obstacles come between them. Sinbad x Judal. AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Sinbad smiled charmingly as the slave girl poured him another cup of wine. He watched the girl flush and return his smile with her own shy one before quickly scurrying off to her other duties. Sinbad sighed and sat back in the pillows spread around. He was once more in the company of stuck up nobles who he really didn't have the temper to deal with, but it was needed if a treaty was to be formed between the two nations.

_Just one week._ That's all he had to deal with. He took a sip from his drink, he knew it was useless and unwise to try and get drunk but at least it might make it a little bearable.

"Sinbad!"

Sinbad frowned before putting on a grin and smiling at the old King. "Your Highness." The old but strong man joined Sinbad on the cushions, two scantily clad giggling women on each arm.

"I'm glad to see you decided to stay up."

"I am too. The rumours about you are right, you do throw…grand events." Sinbad liked a celebration as much as the next person but tonight he couldn't enjoy himself. One thing was on his mind, the one thing he bothered to stay here for.

Sinbad lurched forward when the King's hand slapped him roughly on the back. He coughed as he choked on the wine and glared back at the older man. The King just laughed and motioned to the centre of the room. "I have a show for you tonight, Sinbad. A treasure of mine."

One of the girls whined and stroked her fingers across his chest "But what about us? Aren't we your treasures?" The King laughed and pulled her onto his lap. One of the other girls wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing up against his back while the other two subtly ran their hands up and down his thighs, fighting for attention.

"You all are." Sinbad frowned when the King's eyes darkened as he stared over to the group of women and young boys entering. "But _this _is my prize."

Sinbad's curiosity was roused and he turned his attention to the group that now stood in the centre of the grand hall. The young dancers where dressed in colourful silks and delicate cloths. Their young, toned bodies on display for the lecherous men and women to judge and want.

But Sinbad wasn't interested in any of the young gems, he only had eyes for the centre piece.

Gold bangles hung on slim ankles. Loose black pants fit snuggly on curved hips. A tanned midriff shined under a layer of gold dust. Two lovely arms slowly raised above a dark head. Two piercing red eyes lined with dark Kohl stared straight at them.

This was what Sinbad was here for.

The drums started and it began. Each movement flowed with the beat; each flick of his wrists, each swing of his hips, everything pulled Sinbad in. Each dancer was talented but this one was beyond comparison. The bangles and jewels clinked as he spun, his delicate feet guiding him across the floor. Sinbad's eyes followed every move, taking in every detail from pointed fingers to the twitch of tense muscles on the boy's stomach.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

Sinbad forced his eyes away from the dancer and over to the large man next to him. The girls were still all over him but he showed no interest in them. He watched the dancer with lustful eyes. Sinbad remained silent.

"I found him a few years back, he was working in a brothel as a dancer. I wanted him… and so he is here."

It was clear to all how much the King wanted him. Sinbad tensed and his eyes narrowed but the King didn't seem to notice the change in his guest's behaviour, he was too caught up in his own lewd thoughts.

Sinbad scowled and turned back to watch the dancer. The music had slowed and the other dancers had left except three. The boy with red eyes still in the centre. A slim arm rose above his head as he moved his hips to the beat; slow drawn out circles that held Sinbad's eyes. Sweat trickled down his chest which heaved as his breaths came out in pants.

All too soon the music stopped. Sinbad joined the audience in their applause as the dancers bowed. They rose. Red clashed with Gold. Such captivating eyes. Sinbad was the first to look away when the King spoke.

"It is rare to find such a beauty in this rotten country Sinbad. When men do find one, they aren't willing to let them go."

The man watched Sinbad, the look in his eye challenging him to deny his own want for the dancer. Sinbad clenched his fist. The meaning behind those words was clear. He smiled politely. "Well, you are a lucky man then."

The King was silent before he pushed the girls off him and stood. He nodded at Sinbad and turned to leave.

Sinbad watched him as he walked away. "But you know the thing about treasures," The king paused. Sinbad smirked "There will always be someone there to steal them."

Sinbad's smirk grew when he saw the old man tense before storming off. Sinbad laughed before taking another sip of wine. Things were getting interesting here. He swirled the red liquid. Very interesting.

He looked up when a slave approached him. "I-I'm to show you to your room."

Sinbad looked the girl up and down. She was young and tonight she had been made up to loo her best. He looked her up and down, taking in the girl's supple body. Her wide hips, slim waist, large breasts and exotic face. No doubt she was meant to keep him company tonight. The girl squirmed under his gaze. Sinbad frowned.

"Fine." He finished the wine and stood, letting the girl show him out of the hall and down a grand corridor. Once at his door Sinbad took the girl's small hand. It shook in his large one and she watched him with wide eyes. He placed a soft kiss on the back and smiled charmingly.

"Thank you for your assistance; that is all I need form you tonight."

The girl blushed a deep red and Sinbad chuckled. He let go of her hand and entered the room, closing the door behind him. There was silence before he heard her footsteps walk away. He stretched his arms above his head and walked over to the plush bed. The night was still young but Sinbad really didn't feel like spending any more time with those people. He'd seen what he wanted to. He grinned to himself. What a secret this place held. He chuckled to himself, which then grew and grew until he couldn't stop laughing.

He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes once his laughter died. Sinbad's breath soon evened out as sleep took him, pulling him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sinbad woke with a start. He pushed himself up and listened carefully. Clumsy footsteps stumbled past his door, knocking the thin wood as they passed. Sinbad frowned and stood. He moved over to the door, prepared to yell at the drunk that woke him. He swung the door open and peered out into the dark hall.

Empty. Sinbad frowned and stepped out; he was sure he'd heard someone. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Shrugging, he turned around to try and go back to sleep when something caught his eye.

Sinbad turned just to catch a glimpse of long black hair disappearing around the corner. So someone _had_ been here. He knew he should forget about it and just go back to sleep but he let his curiosity get the better of him.

After a moment's hesitation, Sinbad made his way over to where the figure had been. He turned the corner to just catch it entering a room. Sinbad's eyes widened as it slowly dawned on him who it was. He hurried to the door, wanting to find out if he was right.

He entered the large room and quietly closed the door behind him. He shivered when his feet touched the cold tiles. He was silent for a moment, waiting to see if the other had heard him enter. The sound of water reached Sinbad's ears and he slowly moved away from the door.

Steam rose from the pool in the centre of the room creating a thin veil. Sinbad stopped by the edge of the steps and smirked at the figure standing in the bath.

"It's good to see you again, Judal"

The teen paused in washing himself and looked over his shoulder. Red eyes studied the King and a slow smirk grew on the teen's lips.

"Sinbad, so you are my King's guest this time."

Sinbad grinned "I was expecting a warmer welcome than that."

Judal scoffed and returned to washing himself. Sinbad's grin slipped as he watched as the teen roughly scrubbed at his arms. The tanned skin turned red under the harsh treatment.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

Judal snorted and kept scrubbing "I don't need your concern, Sinbad. I didn't need it then and I don't want it now."

Sinbad scowled. It was always like this with them. He'd try to be polite but Judal just threw it back in his face. Sinbad opened his mouth to snap at Judal when something caught his eye.

"When did that happen?"

Judal looked back once more to see Sinbad staring at his waist; frowning his eyes glanced down to look at himself. Dark marks marred the tanned skin of his hips. Judal's hand left his arm as he gently touched the dark marks.

"This is nothing."

Sinbad's frown deepened. Those were new, he was certain they hadn't been there when the other had danced.

"Let me see."

Judal tensed. Sinbad's eyes narrowed. The teen's hand tried to cover the mark as he glared at the older man.

"Forget about it. I can look after myself."

Sinbad sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with the other. When it came to dealing with Judal he had to force him to get what he wanted. Sinbad removed the many jewels he had before he undid the ties on his robes, simply shrugging the material off. He let it fall to the floor before removing his undergarments until he stood naked in front of the other. He heard the movement of water.

"What are you doing?" There was amusement in Judal's voice.

Sinbad stepped into the hot water and slowly made his way over to the other. He shivered and let out a content breath, the heat relaxing his muscles. Sinbad's eyes never left Judal's as he made his way further into the bath and over to the other. He was pleased to see Judal didn't back down and instead stared right back at Sinbad.

Sinbad stopped a step away from Judal and looked down at the smaller male. Judal stared back over his shoulder. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually Judal gave in; he smirked and turned around, lifting his hand from his hip.

Sinbad's eyes widened as they travelled across Judal's naked form. The flawless tanned skin that he remembered was littered with bruises and bite marks. His wrists were raw and his waist was covered in dark finger marks. Sinbad reached out, and after a moment's hesitation, gently touched a large purple bruise on the others neck.

Judal flinched but didn't pull away. Sinbad felt rage build up inside him as his fingers moved down the column of the others neck. Judal watched the kings face closely, the smirk falling from his own.

"You let him do this to you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Sinbad growled at the indifferent tone in Judal's voce "Of course you do! You can leave and-"

Sinbad was interrupted by Judal's laughter "And go where Sinbad? Who would take me in? ...You?" Sinbad was silent. Judal sneered. "I thought not. Your people don't want me there."

Sinbad couldn't deny this. The two stood in silence, the tension in the room building as neither could look the other in the eye. Judal sniffed and turned away, walking further into the bath.

"Leave. You shouldn't be here."

Sinbad glared down at his reflection in the clear water. He hated how the other was right. The distance between them had grown so much over the years. The little boy that Sinbad knew was gone…and yet here at the same time.

Sinbad turned to leave when he froze. Judal had pulled his long dark hair over his shoulder to reveal his tanned back. Sinbad closed the distance between the two and reached out once more. Judal tensed when cool fingers touched his back. Angry red lines ran down the tanned back. He spun around and glared at the older man.

"I told you to-!"

He was cut off when Sinbad grabbed his slim wrist and started to drag him to the edge of the bath. He needed to see all the damage. Judal stumbled forward, a confused expression on his face. His eyes widened and he tried to pull out of the others grip when he saw where Sinbad was taking him.

"Sinbad-"

"Don't!"

He didn't want to hear it now. He needed to see. Judal's arm went limp as he let Sinbad drag him over to the steps. The bath was silent as Sinbad pulled Judal up the steps. They stopped at the top. They stood completely bare before each other. Sinbad gently spun Judal round so his back was facing the other. He forced his hands to stop shaking, closed his eyes and stilled his breathing.

Sinbad's breath caught in his throat. Along with the marks on Judal's back, dark purple bruises covered his legs and hips; telling a story to the world, a _clear_ story. Dried cum and blood was splattered across the inside of Judal's thighs. There was a lot of blood.

"He did this…"

Judal didn't speak. Sinbad let his eyes run over the bruised body once more before he forced himself to turn away, fearing his anger would take control. He knelt down by the wash basket nearby and grabbed the old cloth. He quickly wet it then behind Judal. The teen jumped when he felt Sinbad's warm hand rest on his hip and the hot cloth gently touch his thigh. The heat seeped into his sore muscles and a soft sigh passed his lips.

Neither spoke as Sinbad took great care in cleaning the boy as best he could. He made sure not to press too hard or rub too roughly, not to worsen the damage already done. Judal closed his eyes relax under Sinbad's care. Care he was not used to. To someone on the outside this would have looked like an intimate scene between lovers but for these two it was just a task. Guilt from the past kept Sinbad here, both of them knew this, guilt and memories.

Sinbad rinsed the cloth then moved to Judal's back. The teen hissed as the cloth touched the raw skin.

"Sorry…"

"…Just hurry up…"

Sinbad nodded even though the other couldn't see it. He pressed the cloth against the other's back once more and watched Judal tense but no sound escaped him.

The rest of the night was silent, not another word passed between them. Judal had left once Sinbad was done and he hadn't spared the man even a glance. Sinbad had watched his slim form walk away before he too headed back to his room. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the bed, collapsing on the plush cushions. He didn't know how long he was awake for, his mind plagued with images of Judal, but eventually his eyes felt heavy and he was pulled into sleep once more, this time it was filled with memories of his past, memories he's long pushed aside.


End file.
